Bring Me Down
by Rasiaa
Summary: Sweet like a kiss, sharp like a razor blade... letting go is a lot harder than it looks. (wip.)
1. Sweet and Sharp

_"Bring Me Down" belongs to Miranda Lambert. The challenge is to write one poem for each line of the song, so here is the first line, "Sweet like a kiss, sharp like a razor blade". For the future poems, I will simply write the song lyric at the top, here._

* * *

A breathy whisper

Hardly heard

But for the two

So close, so close

.

Candy-sweet

Physically beautiful

Emotionally painful

One would have to go

.

_Can we save this? Can we save us?_

.

Strawberry and apple

Not uncommon

But together, intoxicating

Making it so much harder

.

Pain is real, real

Like a blade on skin

Heart-pounding

Exhale

.

_What more can be done? Can we give up the fight?_

.

Bound by chains

Bound by fate

An endless dance

Harmful to all

.

Pulling away

Is much harder

Than either anticipated

Blood begins to fall

.

_Who would have to lose? Would it really be a loss?_

.

Light and dark

Sharp contrasts

But they have to wonder

Which one is which?

.

It feels like so much more

Than a simple fling

Inhale

Take a breath

_._

Why_ is goodbye so difficult? What is it about it?_

.

The fight goes on

Lies and lies and lies

For them, for each other

The truth is already known

.

Eyes don't hide

Love and hate

In equal measure

Is visible to both

.

_Why are we still fighting? What are we fighting for?_

.

Sweet like a kiss

Sharp like a razor blade

Tossing and turning

Mind or heart


	2. Falling to the Bottom

_I find you when I'm close to the bottom_

* * *

Mind or heart

An endless search

Mind, body, spirit, soul

Victory is a double-sided sword

.

Sinking like a stone

Farther into

Pain, self-loathing, love

It's hard to tell what's better

.

_Are we fighting for us? Or for our individual desires?_

.

It's hard to look

Inside

Outside

When you're afraid of what you'll see

.

The game keeps them

On opposing sides

Of the chessboard

But each square is closer

.

_What does 'us' entail? What are our desires?_

.

If one kills the other

What's said will mean everything

If the other is the death of them…

Death is a desire…?

.

It's easier than searching

Than hiding

Than the sweet candy flavor

And the bloody razor blade

.

_Are we linked together? Are we destined to fall apart?_

.

It's not hard to find

Answers

But still

The rush of air is addicting

.

Falling in love

Is a death trap

Designed for the fool-hardy

And for the angles

.

_How far can one fall in love? Will time wear on the feelings?_

.

Laughing with sinners

Crying with angles

It's all the same

But it feels so different

.

Time goes on and nothing changes

The endless spiral

On a repeating decimal

The one number cannot increase

.

_What holds us together? Will we separate after business is done?_

.

Still sinking

The answer comes into view

So close

But so out of reach

.

The other is waiting

What they're waiting on

Is terribly unclear

A fogged over glass wall

.

_Will we ever see each other clearly? Will this ever stop hurting?_

.

So close to the bottom

The answer is found

Though unclear, it's true

Love remains


	3. Appreciating Time

_You can't appreciate the time it takes_

* * *

Time spent searching

For each other

Was time wasted

They were always here

.

Though it's been about a year

Only a year, dear God…

It feels like so much longer

And neither can see it

.

_Can you see me dying? Can you see my- our- end drift nearer?_

.

It shouldn't

Ever, ever

Hurt so much

To say farewell

.

It's only one word

But it feels like

It carries the weight

Of the world

.

_Can we let each other die? Can we see the other side?_

.

Time is running low

To find the answers

People are dying

And it's not just them

.

Considering

Pondering

It would take emotional strength

To destroy one's other half

.

_What would it take to say 'I win'? Would it take a win or a loss in the other game?_

.

The rain on the windows

The lightning in the clouds

The pain in their hearts

The victory in their hands

.

The candy-sweet taste

And the bloody apple scent

Separated

No longer intoxicated

.

_Do we really want to kill one another? Is it just our beginning rivalry?_

.

The effort is a lot

The clock is ticking

Time is running out

A victor hasn't been declared

.

Sometimes it's the demons

That are standing

The demons- Kira, the world- fight them

Until the very end

.

_Do you want to let each other go? Do we want this to end when the time runs out?_

.

Letting go

Isn't normally so hard

The attachment formed

Is a weakness

.

Love takes time

No matter what the circumstance

But the circumstances

Are not in their favor

.

_Would letting you go be a loss? Or, would it be a win?_

.

Time is frustrating

It is not on their side

And that, in the end

Makes all the difference


	4. Kind of Wrong

_To kick a love I always knew was kind of wrong_

* * *

Time was running low

However, they wonder

If they should have had

Any time at all

.

To work so hard

Not only on their job

But with unfamiliar

Feelings and sensations

.

_Should this have even begun? Were we over the second of our first kiss?_

.

It takes time they don't have

It takes the effort from work

It takes emotional strength

That genii often lack

.

For all their mind power

Their emotions are unclear

With themselves

With each other

.

_How can we fix what we have? Can we save ourselves the pain the separation will cause?_

.

Suspect and detective

It should never have happened

For all intents and purposes

They're children, after all

.

Bent and broken

Cracking at the seems

Tearing everyone involved

It should be put to rest

.

_Is it possible to forget each other? Is it possible to move on?_

.

So many times

They fought

Arguing and yelling and beating

But never hard enough to really hurt

.

The desperation

In the kisses

Make it impossible

To forget

.

_Can we possibly find each other again if we say goodbye? If the goodbye is permanent?_

.

It was kind of wrong

Seven years is a long time

But it didn't matter

As long as they were together

.

Keeping it secret

It's hard to do

They knew the force

Would not approve

.

_Were we wasting our time? Are we going through this for nothing?_

.

The effort put a strain

Between the two of them

It was useless and painful

The bitterness was strong

.

Knowledge and raw intellect

Placed a wedge between them

Everything was a competition

It really wasn't healthy

.

_Why are we going through this? Is our love strong enough to survive?_

.

A few months was enough

To fall hard and fast

But it was not enough

To really learn to love


	5. Trying to Dull the Flames

_And as I'm putting out the flames..._

* * *

If it wasn't meant to be

As cliché as that sounds

It was supposed to be

Left alone

.

Heartbreaking and breathtaking

The entire relationship

A roller coaster of emotion

It's a wonder they are alive

.

_What comes next? Is there an end, and if there is, is it the one we want?_

.

The end of the case

Is coming near

They all feel it

Dreadful and wonderful

.

It was a good idea

But they have to let go

The fire is burning

The smoke is rising

.

_Which ending do we want? What are our options for our future?_

.

Perfectly matched

Like puzzle pieces

Symmetrical and diverse

Almost like a butterfly

.

The multiplying variables

Make it harder to hold on

And easier to let go

Memories are precious and present

.

_Do we even have a future? Will the secrets tear us apart or can we learn to trust?_

.

Hard and swift

The whole relationship shifts

Closer, closer

But so, so far

.

The illusion is maintained

For a little while

But curiosity is hard to resist

Temptation has them lost

.

_Can we trust each other with our darkest fantasies? Can we break down our walls?_

.

Senses swim

And emotions settle

Genii can control

Their minds correct themselves

.

Drifting and falling

Still in love

But more distant than before

The razor blade is still sharp as ever

.

_Was this something we should have acted upon? Should we just let it go, die?_

.

It becomes easier

To become accustomed to

The horrible idea of

Letting go

.

But then…

Eyes meet and names are whispered

Quick and smooth

It hurts to fall in love again

.

_Where will we end up? If one can't stay and the other can't go, what then?_

.

Trying to dull the flames

Is like stopping the sun's rays

Impossible and undesirable

So much better to be together


	6. A Name

_...Somebody brings up your name..._

* * *

The blood keeps falling

The hearts keep weeping

Sharp and dull

The splatter hits the walls

.

Everything they had

Bleeding and broken

Falling fast

From their high, go low

.

_Who are we really? What am I to you?_

.

Sweet serial killers

Sharp minds

They can let it fall away

For self-preservation

.

Façade always in place

For each other

For them

Slipping and sliding

.

_How can someone love someone they barely know? Can we get to know each other?_

.

The names of the past

Are shielded by secrets

There's no trust

Between the two lovers

.

Called by a false name

The other's a curse

"Kira" haunts them both

Can't, can't escape it

.

_What can I share with you safely? Can I trust you at all?_

.

Resistance is futile

When they're falling

For their soul mate

Meant to be

.

For a while

It can work

The avoidance

Not for long

.

_Do I know you? Do I want to?_

.

All it takes

Is a glance

Or a whisper

A name

.

All of the resistance

The avoidance

Crashes down

And they're falling again

.

_Is it a good idea to trust you with my darkest, deepest secrets? Will you tell me?_

.

A twisted circle

There's no stopping it

Over and over

It brings them down

.

Knees weak

Hearts race

Mind stops

Too far in love

.

_Should we keep trying? Will the end of this case allow us to?_

.

A whispered name

A secret glance

A stolen kiss

A forbidden, painful romance


	7. Pointless and Impossible

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

* * *

To resist is pointless

They both know it

But instinct says to

Regardless of their heart

.

To let go

To hold on

Both are impossible

Both need to be done

.

_Why didn't we know better than to fall in love? Was there a way we could've stopped?_

.

It should be so easy

For anyone else

It would be

But…

.

For them to release

Their only equal

It would be impossible

To find another

.

_Is this whole thing a mistake? Or is it everything we've ever wanted?_

.

The blood and candy

Is so addicting

But like drugs or alcohol

Damn near impossible to let go

.

Set the bars and limits

Test them and push harder

Make each other snap

Desire weakens

.

_Can we even mange to love each other, case aside? Are we too alike, or too different?_

.

Life moves without them

It will not wait

The decision

Becomes so much harder

.

Pegging and pleading

To what or whom

Neither knows

It matters not

.

_How hard are we going to try to keep this romance? Should we even try anymore?_

.

No one to talk to

No one to understand

Suffer in silence

At least they both are

.

They wonder

If it's selfish

To want

What the other can't give

.

_Why don't we start running? Would we be able to stand it?_

.

Impossible to say goodbye

Because it is so final

Impossible to promise forever

Because forever is so long

.

Pointless to say farewell

It's just like goodbye

And pointless for I love you

Because they don't know if it's a lie

.

_Are we afraid of letting go of love, or giving into it? What are we fighting for?_

.

They haven't said it

Won't ever say it

But they want to

To find if the other feels it too


	8. Bringing You Down

_Baby, baby, baby, bring me down_

* * *

Before the affair

Happy wouldn't be

The right word

But it's closest

.

Content would be better

But so would depressed

The love was both

A blessing and curse

.

_Why did you come into my life? What lesson was I supposed to learn?_

.

That sweet-candy smell

And the tang of the apple

Hurts more than it should

But the joy is incomparable

.

The pain the goes with

The constant uncertainty

Almost isn't worth it

But it really, really is

.

_Why are we doing this? Why here, why now?_

.

Surely it's not healthy

To hold onto broken glass

But the blood is beautiful

And feeling is a new sensation

.

It must be wrong

To the eyes of the others

It must be masochistic

To bring the glass to the heart

.

_Why do we allow ourselves to be destroyed? Who are we really destroying?_

.

Tripping and falling

Hurting and killing

They're new to this

And it shows in the pain

.

Work gets in the way of things

Personal feelings must come second

A stony silence reigns

Apologies lie in every kiss

.

_How much are we prepared to sacrifice? Will the sacrifices bring us down?_

.

Despite the relationship

The game must go on

Endless and wild

Someone has to die

.

A relationship can't survive

With so many secrets and lies

Kisses and promises are made

Neither knows if it will last

.

_Why do we affect each other so much? Were we meant to be together?_

.

They don't want to harm

But that is all they can do

There is no alternative

Fate is sealed


End file.
